


Halloween at the Hazbin Hotel

by Randompersonnumber3



Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hidden Talents, M/M, Talent Shows, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompersonnumber3/pseuds/Randompersonnumber3
Summary: Angel forces Husk into an uncomfortable costume. Charlie throws an open house and it doesn't go as well as she hopes. Alastor decides to liven up the evening.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924291
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Halloween at the Hazbin Hotel

**“What do you think?”** Angel stepped out of the closet, wearing a black miniskirt, black tights that went up to his mid thigh, cat ears, small red angel wings and a fake cat tail.  **“I think I’m going to look like the hottest bitch out there?”** he gave a little twirl before going to put on a red bowtie.

**“... You fucking kidding me?”** Husk scowled looking up from his phone.  **“I thought you were fucking joking when you said you were going to dress up like me for Halloween!”**

**“Nope. I was serious.”** Angel winked and made sure the bow tie was on properly.  **“Besides, I’ve been needing an excuse to wear these wings again and what better way than to honor the man bled everywhere to save me?”**

Husk scowled and laid back on the bed,  **“Just let me know when you’re done.”**

Angel rolled his eyes and went to start applying makeup. “ **Where’s your costume anyways? I’ve asked like a thousand times and you never answer!”** He started painting a black heart over where his nose was and two more above his eyebrows.

**“Don’t got one.”**

**“What? Oh no babe! I can’t let that happen!”** Angel turned around looking horrified.  **“Not dressing up on Halloween! Why… that’s a sin even I can’t get behind!”** He stopped what he was doing and went to start rummaging through his closet.

**“Oh no! I ain’t wearing you’re shit!”** Husk sat up and tried to stop him but he ended up getting a wig tossed into his face as Angel dug around looking for clothes.

**“Yes you are! I ain’t taking you out on one of the best nights of the year without you getting dressed up too! Where’s your Halloween spirit!? You… Pumpkin Scrooge!”** He found one of his coats that Val had given him, the jackass had bought it too big as a dig at Angel’s weight. He shrugged, figuring it would fit and threw at Husk.  **“This… These… Oh that’d be cute, this too…. Um… What size shoe do you wear?”** He looked up at Husk who was grudgingly putting on the coat.

**“Why the fuck are you-”** Angel threw a pair of black boots at him, hitting him in the stomach.  **“What the fuck? These things are like a foot high!”**

**“Only four inches, Husky now get dressed! I’ll do your make-up!”** Angel went to finish his own make up quickly, occasionally yelling at Husk not to rip the black shorts.

**“I can barely fit in these!”** Husk yelled. Angel turned to see Husk wearing what seemed to be a copy of Angel’s signature outfit. He wobbled in the shoes and Angel grinned. Husk bitched but Angel really appreciated that he was humoring him with this.

**“Yeah but now it’s a couple’s costume. Sit down, lemme do some make up.”** He grabbed a palette and brush and went to add pink dots to mimic Angel’s lower eyes. He couldn’t do much more because of Husk’s dark fur, as much as he would like to.  **“Maybe some lipstick too?”** He teased but Husk’s glare told him  _ “fuck no _ .”

Husk stumbled to his feet, **“How the hell do you walk in these things?”**

**“Heel toe heel toe,”** Angel said, demonstrating so Husk could get an idea.

**“My feet are already killing me! You wear these things all day?”**

**“Beauty is pain, babes.”** Angel said, the sadistic side of him enjoying watching Husk struggle. Sometimes it was good for guys to see the pain he went through to get all dolled up, though to be fair to Husk, the kitty wouldn’t care if he was wearing a potato sack and combat boots.

Angel took his arm to help prop him up as they made their way to the hotel lobby. Niffty, wearing a fairy costume, was rushing around helping with last second decorations as Charlie, who was dressed as a vampire, was setting out candy bowls. **“Oh, I like your costumes!”** She smiled at the two. Angel winked and did a twirl and Husk just made a grunting noise.

Husk made his way to the bar, the paw pads on his feet felt like they were on fire and rubbing off. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He didn’t plan on leaving his post all night with these things on his feet. Angel could kiss his ass if he wanted to do more, fucker shouldn’t have put him in these ridiculous shoes that probably didn’t even fit right anyways..

Vaggie came out from the kitchen with some tamales she had spent the past day making with Charlie, her face painted like a calavera and a traditional dress from El Salvador.  **“I thought Day of the Dead wasn’t for a few days.”** Husk commented, propping up his aching feet on the top of the bar.

**“It’s not but I didn’t really do Halloween growing up so I thought I’d put it into tonight’s celebration, not like it’s easy to celebrate properly in Hell anyways.”** Vaggie smacked Angel’s hand away from the tamales.  **“Those are for the guest.”**

**“Pfsh. Doubt anyone is gonna show up. No one takes this place seriously.”** Angel went to sit at the bar. **“I mean, Cherri said she’d stop by. Can’t resist a party with me.”** He smirked and gave Husk a pleading look. Husk rolled his eyes and went to make him a martini.  **“Though it ain’t gonna be much of a party…”** He added as Alastor came out with some beignets, humming some shitty showtune.

**“Well I invited my parents. I’m sure they wanted to see how the hotel is doing!”** Charlie smiled and finished the decorations.  **“And I know people will wanna check it out. It’s an open house after all. Plus I bought awards for best costume and stuff!”**

**“Hate to break it to you toots, but there’s better things going on tonight then some goody two-shoes party. If things are as dead as I think they will be, I might bounce with Cherri and Husk.”** Angel stretched.

**“I ain’t going anywhere.”** Husk said, drinking from a green bottle.  **“Not with these shoes on. Fucking can’t walk five feet without wanting to chew my feet off.”**

**“But Huuuuuuuuusky…”** Angel whined and tried to wrap his arms around him from across the bar. Husk scooched back to get away and Angel sulked.

**“Well you won’t be bored! We’re going to have a ton of guests!”** Charlie insisted as she went to wait for the lobby. She hummed happily to herself as she checked the time. Ten minutes to the party. Great! People will show up any minute!

As she looked at her phone she got a text from her mom. Excited she opened it up only for her face to fall.  _ ‘Sorry honey, can’t make it. Super busy with my current show. XOXOXO’ _ . Charlie felt like her heart fell to her feet.  **“It’ll be okay”** She told herself, forcing a shaky smile back on her face.  **“I mean maybe dad will show up.”** Right. She would be so busy with other guests her mom’s absence won’t be noticed at all. Yeah! It’ll be okay! Plus there was the contest. It would be a blast.

Two hours later it was not okay. No one had shown up, except Angel’s friend Cherri Bomb. She and Angel were chatting bored at the bar where Husk was sleeping. Alastor was dancing with Niffty. Charlie was curled up on the couch and Vaggie went to sit next to her. She didn’t say anything but put her hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

**“Why is no one here?”** Charlie sounded defeated.  **“I haven’t even heard from dad… Maybe I should call him…”** She sat up and wiped at her eyes.

**“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”** Vaggie asked, knowing what usually happened when Charlie called her dad.

**“Yeah… Maybe he just got caught up with work or something! Lost track of time!”** Charlie smiled and pressed her dad’s contact information to call him. It rang and she was just about to doubt he would answer when he picked up.

**“Hey Pumpkin, what can I do for you?”** Her father’s voice sounded peppy and cheery like nothing was wrong.

**“Hi Dad… I was wondering if you were still planning on coming to the hotel’s Halloween open house?”** Charlie asked, though a part of her was already expecting what he would say next.

**“Oh, yeaaaah… I’m not feeling too great today. Sorry, can’t make it. I’ve been sleeping all afternoon. Ask your mother.”**

**“She couldn’t make it either…”** Charlie was holding back a sob. Why did she expect anything different this time? 

**“Oh, right… Well I should probably go. Love you.”** he hung up without waiting for a reply.

Charlie stared at her phone before just turning around and going to her room. She didn’t want anyone to see her cry. Tonight was supposed to be such a good evening too. She slammed the door with such force the entire hotel shook.

Husk woke up with a snort and looked around at every who was looking towards where Charlie had run off to. **“What did I miss?”** He wiped some drool from his mouth. Angel rolled his eyes but had a small smile towards his disorientated boyfriend.

Vaggie meanwhile was unamused and started complaining to herself in spanish.  **“This night has been a disaster and no one seems to care.”** She glanced at Alastor who just seemed amused by all of this as he sat down to enjoy some of the treats that had been made for the event.  **“Son of a bitch!”** She snapped in English and went to follow Charlie.

**“Wonder what that was about?”** Cherri sat back and did a shot from a bottle she had stolen while Husk was sleeping.

**“She thinks no one cares about the night.”** Husk said, yawning and stretching. Cherri looked at him quizzically and he sighed.  **“I speak spanish.”**

**“Italian and Spanish? What other languages do you speak?”** Angel asked, leaning over the bar and giving him adoring eyes.

**“Russian… Mandarin… German… and Japanese, I think… It’s been long enough I’m not sure how accurate that is.”** He shrugged as if speaking six languages in addition to English was no big deal.

**“Holy shit I was joking!”** Angel seemed shocked.  **“Damn, I bagged myself such a talented man. Any other hidden talents you can show me when we’re alone?”** He flirted and Husk frowned at him.

**“I still have no clue what the fuck just happened.”** He changed the subject.

**“Oh, I guess the princess called her dad and it didn’t go well.”** Cherri shrugged and went to pour another shot and Husk snatched the bottle from her hand. She stuck her tongue out at Husk.  **“I mean, this place is pretty much dullsville. I’m only here because of Angie Baby and I’m about ready to split.”**

**“I could certainly liven things up.”** Alastor appeared behind Cherri and Angel making them jump. Husk was already used to his shit.  **“I personally have found tonight quite entertaining, despite the quiet start.”**

**“Yeah? What are you going to do? I would make a joke but I’m afraid of how true it would be… especially after what happened when that one guy got mud on your coat.”** Angel inched away.

Alastor smirked,  **“Ah I remember that one! His intestines certainly stretched far didn’t they?”** And with that comment Cherri inched away too.

**“What did you have in mind?”** Husk asked, he had learned to just not let the creep know he got to him. It was hard at times… okay most of the time.

**“Oh Husker I am so glad you asked!”** His walking can appeared in his hand and he twirled it for a minute.  **“I think I know how to get our charming demon belle’s spirit up. Ha! Spirit, get it? Because it’s Halloween?”**

Niffty applauded the joke. Angel and Cherri looked dead inside. “ **Okay I’m bouncing.”** Cherri got up.  **“See you all later.”**

**“Not so fast my dear! I’m going to need all of you for this.”** Alastor grinned again and Cherri groaned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie was curled up with Vaggie, just snuggling at this point. She had already vented and cried and now was just seeking comfort in her girlfriend’s arms when there was a knock on the door. **“What is it?”** She yelled, not wanting to get out of the warm comfies that was Vaggie’s arm.

**“I was told to come get you,”** Husk’s grumpy voice echoed through the room.

She sighed and snuggled closer to Vaggie.  **“Tomorrow. I’m done for the night.”**

Husk said something in Spanish, Charlie figured it was to Vaggie since she thought she caught Vaggie’s name in there. She looked up at the other woman and Vaggie had a thoughtful expression on her face before responding back in Spanish. They seemed to have a whole conversation that just left Charlie confused before Vaggie sighed.  **“Come on, let’s just see what they want.”** She got up and Charlie groaned but followed suit since her warm cuddle buddy was moving.

**“What was that about?”** Charlie asked and Vaggie just shrugged, deflecting.

When they opened the door Husk was in a new costume, this one looked like a magician’s outfit. He looked infinitely more comfortable in it.  **“Come on Princess, the show is about to start.”** He gestured and led them to follow.

Charlie was confused and held Vaggie’s hand as they made their way to the ballroom. Charlie was confused. She hadn’t planned any shows. **“What show are you talking about?”** She asked as they entered the wide double doors. A stage had been set up and Alastor was standing on it, his cane in his hand. Husk gestured for Charlie and Vaggie to sit at the table where some treats were set out for them to enjoy. Charlie went to ask a question again but Husk had vanished.  **“Okay… that was kinda freaky.”**

**“Good evening Ladies!”** Alastor began to speak as a spotlight was on him. **“I, you’re friendly Radio Demon Alastor, am here to present to you, the first annual Hazbin Hotel Halloween Talent Show!”** Charlie couldn’t help herself and grinned, clapping along with the canned applause that Alastor created. Vaggie smiled that Charlie’s mood was already improving. Of course Husk had told her what was going on, but he insisted that they wanted it to be a surprise for her.

**“For our first act today, we have our very own Angel Dust performing a fireman’s dance!”**

**“That’s pole dance!”** Angel’s voice could be heard off stage.

**“Firemen use poles don’t they! And don’t worry ladies and gentleman, this is a family friendly show! Not a venue owned but unsavory scum!”** With that the lighting changed as curtains rose to show Angel already on the pole. The music began and Angel started performing.

Charlie was amazed at his moves and even Vaggie had to admit it was kind of impressive. Pole dancing used a lot of upper body strength and not even the extra arms would have aided him in all those moves, especially since he seemed to enjoy using them for extra flourish rather than support.

The song and dance ended and Charlie jumped up, clapping and applauding. Vaggie clapped as well. Angel grinned and gave a thumbs up to Cherri who was the one handling the lighting and some of the sound. She gave a thumbs up in return.

Alastor took center stage again as the curtains fell, doing a polite golf clap. **“Well it’s no Charleston but like all spiders he certainly can spin!”** Another laugh track. 

It took Charlie a second to get it and she started laughing.  **“Oh! Because spiders spin webs and the dance involved spinning on a pole!”** She grinned at Vaggie who just smiled. Vaggie herself thought the joke was awful.

**“Next we have our very own furry magician! Give a round Ap-paws for Husker!”** The laugh track continued as the curtails pulled apart to reveal Husk, and surprisingly he did not look grumpy or resigned to do this. He actually looked like he was enjoying being on stage.

**“Whoo! Husky! Go baby!”** Angel yelled as he sat down at another table in the small audience. 

Husk didn’t say a word back as he pulled off his magician’s hat. He showed it to the three demons in the audience, plus Cherri up at the lights so that they all could see it was empty. He waggled his fingers a bit and reached in, only to pull out Angel’s pig, Fat Nuggets, wearing a magician’s costume himself, except with the addition of bunny ears.

**“What the fuck!? Nuggs!?”** Angel seemed amazed like it was devil magic. Charlie and Vaggie laughed and clapped in amazement.

Husk set the pig down and it sat down on the floor as he looked at the audience,  **“Can I get a volunteer?”** He asked. Charlie and Angel both shot up their hands, excited. Husk picked Charlie and Angel sulked a bit. Husk rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

**“Now Princess, you didn’t know this was happening, right?”**

**“No! I didn’t even know that you could do magic!”** Charlie bounced up and down, excited.

**“Good. Now pick a card. Don’t show it to me.”** He pulled out a brand new card deck from his pocket and made a show to prove it had been unopened before he fanned them out. Charlie hummed to herself before picking it up **.”Show it to the audience, Angel don’t fucking shout what it is.”** Charlie grinned and showed them the Queen of Hearts.

Husk flipped over the fanned out cards so Charlie and the audience could see them. **“As you can see, it’s a normal deck and not a trick deck. So princess... Is this your card?”** From under the magician’s cape he pulled out a giant Ace of Spades card.

Charlie’s face fell,  **“Er… sorry. No.”**

Husk raised an eyebrow, put up a finger to shut Angel up before he could shout something and then snapped his fingers. The card burst into flames that quickly disappeared revealing the Queen of Hearts.  **“How about this one?”**

Charlie’s eyes lit up and she clapped and bounced excitedly. Husk had a smirk of satisfaction as he took Charlie’s hand and bowed with her before letting her off stage. The curtains closed and Alastor took center stage once again.

**“Truly he made this a magical night! Haha! What a performance! He didn’t even have sleeves so nothing could be up them!”** He let the laughter play. **“And now for our final performance, our nifty Niffty and I will grace you wonderful demons with a song! She cooks! She cleans! She sings! What else could you ask for in such a small package! And I of course am myself.”**

The curtains pulled apart again and Niffty was on a chair with a guitar. She started singing and playing the guitar, Alastor conjuring shadow men to provide additional instruments and moving his arms like he was conducting them. “ **_That old black magic has me in its spell…_ ** ” Niffty’s voice filled the room.

Husk came out carrying the pig and sat down next to Angel at the table. He set Fat Nuggets on top of the table and glanced at the enraptured Charlie before turning his eyes to Niffty.  **“Huh... didn’t know she could do that.”** He mused. 

**“I didn’t know you could do half of that shit that you just did! What else are you keeping from me? Can you teach me how to do that?”** Angel looked at him, his eyes large and pleading.

Husk just smirked and sat back to enjoy the last performance.  **“A magician never reveals his secret, Legs.”**

Angel groaned and turned to watch the last show. **_“_ ** **_I should stay away, but what can I do?”_ ** Niffty and Alastor finished together. Niffty was bouncing in a way that rivaled Charlie as they finished up.  They bowed and Charlie applauded enthusiastically along with everyone else. Niffty bounced off the stage and Alastor remained in the center.

**“Now for the part we are all waiting for! Time for the awards!”** Fanfare was heard and several small trophies appeared on a table behind him.  **“First off, Best Restraint! This goes to Angel Dust for keeping his clothes on during his dance!”**

**“That’s what the fuckin’ award is for? Not my amazing moves or even make up?”** Angel grumbled as he got up to accept it. Alastor was careful not to touch him as Angel collected the award. The spider demon flipped the bird as he climbed off stage.

**“Next award! Best Showmanship! This goes to our dear magician, Husk! For actually looking like he enjoyed himself on stage and getting some audience participation too!”** Husk sighed and went to collect his award, face in his usual frown. Whatever performer persona he had earlier was now gone.

**“The Surprising Award!”** Alastor said next, grinning.  **“This goes to Niffty! Who knew she was such a Jackie of all trades!”**

**“Ohmygosh!”** Niffty jumped up and scrambled to Alastor.  **“This is so unexpected! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”** She gathered the trophy that was half her size and managed to not struggle as she left the stage.

**“Our next trophy is from earlier tonight! Best food! This goes to dear Vagatha and those delicious tamales she made! What a kick they had!”**

Vaggie looked surprised and blushed as she came up to grab her trophy. Charlie clapped eagerly for her, whistling and cheering. When Vaggie sat back down Charlie gave her a “congratulations!” kiss.

**“And finally…”** Alastor waved his hand and a large trophy appeared.  **“Our last award! Best Hotel Host! There is no question of who this goes to! Miss Charlie Magne, please come up and accept your award!”**

Charlie squeaked.  **“Me! Really?!”** She looked around wildly. Everyone smiled and clapped for her and she sheepishly went on stage. **“This is such a surprise! Thank you everyone… I really needed this.”** She felt tears of joy build up and she tried to wipe them away as she collected her award.

**“We can’t have our demon belle upset on Halloween now can we?”** Alastor wrapped an arm and pulled her close. 

Charlie grinned and shouted, **“Group hug!”**

**“What? No!”** Alastor’s voice cracked with static though his smile didn’t drop. Angel grinned wickedly and dragged Husk on stage to hug, Vaggie got up to join for Charlie’s sake and Niffty didn’t need to be told twice. Even Cherri jumped down to get in on the action.  **“This is not what we agreed upon!”** Alastor protested as he was caught between all the other demons.  **“I will make you pay!”**

**Author's Note:**

> The song Niffty and Alastor perform is The Old Black Magic (specifically the Louis Prima and Keely Smith cover)
> 
> This fic is what happens when I start with a scene and vague concept have no clue where to go from there so I make it up as I go along. Heh


End file.
